gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion utilisateur:Choupi
Bonjour Choupi ! Bienvenue sur Wiki Glee France. Nous sommes heureux que vous participiez à Wiki Glee France et que vous ayez modifié la page Chris Colfer. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser sur ma page de discussion ! -- Brochy (discuter) 26 juillet 2011 à 15:46 :) Welcoooooooooome all of you to Hogwarts. Contente que tu te sois créée un compte, on va savoir directement quand c'est toi qui commente, maintenant ! Sombraline MAJ Ah oui, bienvenuuue parmi les méchants !!! :) Sombraline :DDDDDD Me dis pas que je ne suis plus la mémé du wiki ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais 22 ans ! :D Je viens de lire ton profil et je pense tout comme toi. Mais genre, tout. Where have you been all my life ? In some cupboard under some stairs ? Best way to say "RedVines" with the German accent ? Sombraline PS : peut être que tu vas trouver des différences de gouts avec mon profil, mais il date de 6 mois et j'ai la flemme de l'actualiser complètement. Notamment pour Blaine. Puppy ! MOUAHAHAHAHA Puppy ! Puppy ! Puppy ! Le problème c'est que trop peu de gens connaissent StarKid ! A l'anniversaire d'une copine j'aimerai trop la sortir, celle-là. Mais personne ne comprendrait :S J'adore le Harry Potter des StarKids. Souvent dans les parodies Harry est présenté comme un pervers à fond sur Hermione, c'est trop nul. Mais là un Harry j'me-la-pète c'est une idée de génie ! XD des fois quand je me balade dans la rue je me marre toute seule en repensant à des scènes comme celle ou Dumbledore arrive en jetant des paquerettes (AVPM) ou celle où Voldemort fait des claquettes. J'adooooore quand Darren fait des allusions à StarKid !! Dans un épisode du Glee Project (le premier), Emily lui dit "You can call me whatever you want" et il lui répond "Ok, hum, I'll just stick with Emily" Ca m'a trooop fait penser à la scène avec Ginny/Ginevra ! Je ne sais pas si c'était fait exprès ou si je vois du StarKid partout... Sombraline Avis Hello :) Y'a pas de soucis, j'ai plus trop de temps en ce moment aussi. Bizarrement TFT j'ai bien aimé malgré l'omniprésence de Finchel & de Klaine. Par contre la comédie musicale m'a un peu ennuyé, pas vraiment les chansons que j'écoute, mais c'est bien amené. Et Sebastian c'est pas mal surtout qu'on a pas l'air d'en avoir "trop". Pour le mash-off, c'est le contraire de toi ^^ J'ai adoré le mash-up bien qu'au début j'ai pensé à un massacre. Je suis fan de Someone Like You et au début quand je l'ai entendu avec l'autre, j'ai cru pleurer. Mais la mise en scène est bien donc ça passe. Celui des ND j'ai moins aimé, je prfère Hit Me .. la scène comme tu dit es génial. Je trouve que ça amène assez bien : on voit qu'elle ne l'a pas dis à ses parents. Là ça va être révéler à tout le monde donc on va voir les réactions et tout même si le coup de "ça tombe dans un spot tv" je sais pas où ils ont été la chercher ! Pas du tout, que s'est-il passé ? Bon week-end :) Brochy suite Je te souhaite bon courage ! Tu auras la paix pour les vacances au moins :) Ils ont été la chercher très loin. C'est vrai que Noël n'est plus ce que c'était. Personnellement je ne suis pas chrétienne mais je fête quand même Noël. Et il me semble qu'elle avait chanté dans le premier album de Noël pourtant. J'ai eu des problèmes pour aller sur Twitter il y'a longtemps et j'ai pas refais l'expérience depuis. Y'a pas de sushis temps que c'est bien fait ça me va je tape pas :) Tu auras Noël tranquille comme ça :) Ah d'accord. Bon après si c'est sa conviction on ne peut que la respecter. Mais bon déjà qu'on l'entend pas chanter très souvent là c'est une occasion en moins. Ah oui celles là ^^ Quand j'ai vu les tenues, l'arrêt cardiaque n'était pas loin. En comparaison les tenues de l'année dernière était digne de Karl Lagerfeld ^^ Ah bon ? Suite Avec un peu de chance. Mais pour un solo je crois qu'on a le temps. Ah oui je parlais des tenues ^^ Ca fait un peu "coincé" ou en tout cas "strict". Ah oui, d'ailleurs ta photo de profil en atteste. Peut être une petite apparition ? :) C'est peut être que je lui avais ralais dessus quand ça avait été crée sans. (pour les pages française). Fait abstraction ;) Ca serait dommage que tu "arrêtes" pour ça. Sombra" avait fait pareil à cause d'un problème avec Soap est ça fait un grand manque au wiki. Brochy Soit ça soit ils deviennent curé ! Son rêve est devenu réalité ^^ Ca pourrait être un coup de Sue ^^ Je te comprends, et c'est déjà pas mal ce que tu fais :) Je n'ai plus de nouvelles du tout. Elle ne s'est pas connectée depuis début septembre. Au niveau admin" je suis la seule survivante. Je vais tenter de faire des démarches pour en nommer un mais le choix est vaste. Suite On va avoir des tenues fluos :) C'est vrai :) Gros site je sais pas, on accueille pas autant de monde que l'anglais mais c'est à gérer. A jour au niveau épisodes et chansons mais pas personnages. Vais tenter de le faire un peu ce week-end c'est la partie que tout le monde évite ^^ C'est dommage j'aurais bien aimer. J'avais espérer en octobre mais rien. J'espère vraiment qu'elle reviendra ! Je pense à un nom en particulier. Il faut d'abord que j'entame une procédure "d'adoption du wiki" pour avoir ce droit (le "bureaucrate" = Juntaru étant le seul à pouvoir le faire et n'étant plus actif depuis près de 2 mois). Merci beaucoup ^^ Brochy Voir les 2 :D C'est un endroit déserté par tous. Bon pas ce soir la flemme ^^ Demain peut être ou la flemme aussi ^^ Je comprends ne t'inquiète pas :) Merci :) J'ai du contacter le service aide Wikia pour savoir comment faire : résultat réponse en anglais le plus total. J'ai compris dans la globalité mais y'a fallu répondre ... en anglais ! Je pense qu'il ne se doutait pas que soit il ne reviendrait plus soit qu'il fallait être bureaucrates pour avoir ce droit. Mais là être toute seule çà devient un peu galère quand faut supprimer des pages et autres. Tout et rien Les lunettes Starkid feront l'affaire ^^ C'est déjà beaucoup. Quand j'avais du installer ça sur les pages j'ai jamais autant aimé le wikia anglais puisque ils avaient déjà la liste. Exactement ! Ennemi n°2 après l'espagnol ! Oh c'est pas grand chose. C'est un peu mon job quoi ^^ Et puis ça permet d'avoir de belles rencontes comme avec toi, Sombra" etc T.E.R (classe les initiales) Les orses bien évidemment :) Ou des jaunes ^^ C'est ce qu'on essayait avec Sombra". Sur la forme, on ressemble à l'anglais. Mais après il y a beaucoup de différences. J'ai même pas les bases en espagnol ^^ Les cours s'étaient pas ça, alors je dois bosser chez moi pour tenter d'avoir quelque chose. L'anglais c'est universel, donc au bout d'un moment tu as toujours les trucs qui reviennent et la compréhension est facile mais le parler ... Vaut mieux pas croiser un anglais sur la route :) Exactement :) Ca me fait penser au forum sur GF qui a ouvert. Tu y'es ? Brochy Hello Ca va très bien et toi ? J'ai adore les 2 derniers. On retrouve l'esprit de Glee et les chansons sont géniales ! (Je pensais m'ennuyer pour le 08 mais non). Et toi ? J'ai vu ça j'en suis heureuse :) Tes modifications sont toujours juste et apportent quelque chose . Je pense que "Sélections 2010" est le bon choix. C'est les Selectionals souvent qu'on traduit, donc laissons un S :) Merci beaucoup :) (Par curiosité comment tu as su ?) J'ai juste eu à demander et ça a été accepté 2 jours plus tard. Mais j'ai réagi une semaine après ^^ J'ai nommé Sarang" et Legleeclub admin même si j'aurais voulu te nommer mais tu m'as dis ne pas être intéressé donc je respecte ^^ Apparemment. Mais le truc c'est que les images on peut pas être sur que ça vienne de ce site là en particulier ! Donc pour moi sa requête est impossible. En plus les photos on les retrouve ailleurs. A bientôt ! Brochy Je te souhaite bon courage ! Ah d'accord je vois. Je pense qu'il faut suivre le calendrier de diffusion. Pour la 1ere saison : Selection 2009. 2eme : 2010. 3eme : 2011. C'est plus logique. Y'en aura toujours d'ailleurs ! De toute façon je lui ai dis que ça serait pas possible. Et il voulait que son site soit crédité ce à quoi j'ai dit non. J'ai cru voir dans les commentaires ici mais j'ai pas tout compris à vrai dire. C'est une rumeur comme quoi c'est "Ryan le tyran ?" Brochy D'accord merci beaucoup :) En gros des fausses rumeurs bien inutiles. Heureusement que le cast le prend avec humour :) J'aime bien Harry il a l'air très sympathique ! Brochy (qui a la flemme énorme de nettoyer sa page de discussion) Exactement ^^ Je lis pas les Tweeter mais rien qu'en interview il a l'air d'être génial ! Ca doit pas être triste de l'avoir dans un cast :) Brochy (qui remercie beaucoup Choupi et lui souhaite bon courage aussi ^^) Hello :) La page a été bloqué parce que un troll d'anonyme changé d'adresse IP et tenté de marquer n'importe quoi sur sa page. je vais la débloquer pour voir :) C'est sur :) Et ça se ressent à l'écran quand on voit des moments "en dehors de l'épisode" genre pendant les chansons ! Certaines séries où il y'a que des rivalités ça doit pas être drôle de se lever tout les matins pour aller sur le plateau. Je n'en doute pas ^^ Brochy (qui a un tout petit peu fait le ménage ^^) Un peu plus ou un peu moins ^^ C'est Sombra" qui les appellés comme ça et j'aimais bien le terme :) Mais on en a des vrais par moments ! Celui qui a une idée dans la tête et que tu as beau démontré que c'est pas ça et bah il va le mettre quand même ! Brochy (qui est d'accord avec Choupi mais pff la flemme)